See Right Through Me
by Kaykos
Summary: Ginny hates the way he can see right through her, and he was the last one she would have ever though that could see what she felt so easily. He haunts her mind, her soul every day. Draco refuses to leave her alone until she decides to come out and play.


****

See Right Through Me

It was him. She could have died. Her internal pleas didn't stop him from coming closer. She tried to run, but found she couldn't, she didn't want to. There was something about him; something appealing that she couldn't resist. Fright danced in her chocolate eyes, her stance timid and drawn back; just the way he liked.

A blonde tendril blew in front of his face, shading his dark eyes. His eyes, they were so cold and lifeless. He made sure he never showed any emotion, and he was damn good at it. His black cloak swept behind him a gust of wind revealing his gray slacks; a wand tucked securely in his pocket.

Ginny turned her head away pretending she couldn't see him, busying herself about the books around her. She had thought she would be safe here, safe from his haunting eyes. Indeed they were haunting. They appeared in her dreams, never letting her sleep. Never letting her get a moment's peace.

Soon, those eyes were boring into her back. She knew he was there, but she didn't turn around. She was afraid of what he might see if she let him look into her eyes. He found pleasure in torturing her, for he was the only one who could read her emotions. She could have locked them far away, but he would still find them; no matter what she tried, he kept coming back. It was a game, a game she did not want to play.

"Can Ginny come out to play?" he asked, placing a cold hand on her shoulder. She froze upon his touch. It chilled her body, the frost seeping into her bones. She sighed, walking away; her back turned to him.

"Should I take that as a no?" he asked, inching towards her. 'Can't this bloody bloke take a hint?' Ginny thought inwardly, placing the book she had been holding back on the shelf. Ginny took a brisk step forwards, determined to lose him. Her pace quickening, she opened the door. The bell rang, but it seemed worlds away, she couldn't concentrate on anything but leaving him, just as she had left everyone else.

She had been reduced to nothing. She was nothing. Ginny broke under the pressure of school, of expectations, becoming the one who had no other choice than to leave. Many years had passed since she left everything she had known, but she would give anything to be herself again.

He was still there. She shuddered, turning to him. "What do you want?" she spat, venom dripping from her voice. It didn't startle him, it never did. She supposed he preferred it.

"I want you to come out to play." Draco's voice was emotionless, but the words pierced through her body, his meaning sinking in. She shook her head. "No."

"You're tired of being alone, I can tell. You're so easy to read Virginia," he laughed as she turned her cold shoulder to him. He placed his finger on her cheek, tracing her fragile cheekbones.

"You want to go back to the way things used to be, you just want to go home..." he whispered, his warm breath floating across her ear. She turned her head from him, as if she was ashamed.

"No need to be ashamed, plenty of us wish we could go back to the way things used to be, but they can't. You know that, don't you?" Draco asked. He was so close, too close for her liking. His eyelashes fluttered across her cheek as he blinked, his smell swirling around Ginny, intoxicating her.

"Just..." Ginny began; her breath was short and flustered.

"Go away? No, I don't think so. I want to stay," Draco laughed, kissing her cheek. Ginny instantly closed her eyes. It felt good to have someone kiss her again, to be with her. His lips moved down her cheek, his hand sweeping the hair from her neck. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt his soft kisses down her neck. His arms closed around her waist, forming a cage about the tiny woman. She unconsciously gasped as he did something pleasurable on her neck. She turned around, facing him. Her eyes were as a doe's, a soft brown. There was a hue of amber shining in them.

"You want me to rescue you...?" he paused, looking into her eyes. He was shocked. She cast her eyes to the floor, scared of what he would do. She couldn't stand the thought of him leaving her, not now. She bit her lip, scared that her wants had changed so quickly. He let out a merciless laugh, a pleased laugh. Her breath became heavy, quick; tiny beads of sweat forming around her brow.

She tore herself from him, casting his arms to the side. "Goodbye." Ginny began to walk away, a tear forming in her eye. She had been so close to being rescued, she could have been free... but it would have been by him. She wouldn't be able to stand living as she once had, knowing that he had been the one that opened her heart, opened her soul. He would not be the one, she swore to herself that he wouldn't.

She began walking further from him, the space between them comforting. She smiled; knowing her life would have been a living hell if she had been with him. He was so stubborn, so damn attractive. She couldn't help but smashing the idea in her head. 'No, he's an evil little bastard!' Ginny thought to herself, stomping her foot on the ground.

Her face reddened, wondering if Draco was still watching her, if he was still interested. She drew in a heavy breath, contemplating whether or not she should turn back to look. There was no need; something hard and pointy dug into her back, slowly bruising her delicate skin. She could feel splinters delving their way into her back, a trickle of blood dropping down her back, mixing into the red mass of her hair.

"Damn you!" he growled harshly. She quivered at the sound of his voice, fear searing through out her body. Shaking, she turned around, his wand scraping her body as she turned. She managed not to flinch at the scraping of her body. The wand made a perfect circle around her chest. 

"To hell?" she asked, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. If she had learned anything, it was to never let anyone know you were scared. He narrowed his eyes, her words playing about in his mind.

"Where else?" he asked, a delighted sneer creeping about his face.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, as if she was thinking. As she was about to open her mouth to say something, Draco's lips cam crashing down on her own. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but slowly closed upon the warmth that began to spread through her. Draco snaked his arms about her waist, his fingers creeping up her back.

Ginny smiled under his kiss as his hand moved up to her face, cupping her cheek. His thumb gently caressed her milky skin, making Ginny's body ease. Draco snuck his tongue into her mouth, exploring her vast regions, tickling her in exactly the right spots. Ginny's body turned to the consistency of a puddle, her knees giving out on her. Her arms shot up around his neck for support.

He slumped slightly with the full pressure of her body on his, but regained his balance as he readjusted his arm on her waist. Draco pulled away, running his fingers through her hair.

"You did want to play after all didn't you?" he asked, his cold eyes suddenly warm. Ginny blinked, he was happy. It was in his eyes. 

"Did I now? You can think whatever you want, but I've got to go." Ginny replied airily, stepping away from him. She turned, swaying her hips as she walked down the cobble stone street of Diagon Alley.

"As if you want to leave," Draco laughed, watching as she immediately stopped, swiveling around to meet his gaze.

"Oh, but I do. I can't stand the thought of leaving my cat for a moment longer!" she teased. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"One of the best snogs I've had and you're just going to go home because of a cat?" he chuckled, mock anger in his voice. 

He picked up his wand from his pocket. "Don't make me use this again!" Ginny looked at him, tilting her head slightly. 

"Your eyes give you away Miss Weasley, come now," he said rather seriously. Ginny sighed, still hating the way he could read her so easily.


End file.
